In a vehicle, a bumper stop is often positioned between the vehicle structural members to reduce the vibration or shock. For example, a bumper stop is positioned on a trunk lid of the vehicle to damp shocking when closing the trunk lid. Further, for aesthetic and sound proofing consideration, an inner surface of the trunk lid is often disposed with a trim member, such as a layer foamed material. The trim member includes an opening to let a bumper stop pass through. The size of the opening of the trim member is usually greater than a cross-sectional area of the bumper stop for ease of assembling, thus the visible gap between the bumper stop and the opening exists which is not aesthetically pleasing once assembled.